Bye, Pretty - Bye, My Drunk Knight
by ReindeerGamesofMischief
Summary: Sadie was supposed to pick Carter up from the library like a good sister, but she forgot. While he was walking home, during the evening, in the damn cold (thanks Sadie), he gets accosted by a drunk frat boy. Before he could speak up for himself, he gets help from a surprising source. Another drunk stranger. Corus


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Kane Chronicles or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

* * *

The sun was slowly setting when Carter walked down the street on his own, the late autumn chill making him shiver. He wrapped his arms around him, cursing his sister yet again. He loves his baby sister, he does. But would it be too much to ask for that she had some damn sense? He asked her to pick him up from the library after she got out of school, but that never happened. And since he had Percy take all of his stuff when he left (which he left his phone with, dammit), as Carter would be coming over later anyways, he figured Sadie could pick him up and drive him over, after he grabbed some more stuff from home.

"Shit," he cursed, when another breeze blew by. "Why's it gotta be so cold!"

He was so returning Sadie's Christmas gift. She so didn't deserve it, after tonight.

"Whiskey, whiskey, whiskey," chanted a group of frat boys walking his way from the other direction. Ugh, something he didn't not want to deal with tonight. And since when did frat boys chant about anything other than beer? Isn't that there national beverage of choice? To match their national game of Beer Pong?

Maybe not think about the dickbags would be a better use of his time. So would be crossing the street.

But before he could finish looking both ways, his parents raised him with some damn sense unlike apparently his sister, he was stopped by one of the frat brothers.

"Hey sessshhyyy, wanna go h've a drink wit me?"

"Pass," he responded, not the least bit impressed by the guy's slurring and unbalanced stance. Seriously, did people seriously think they were attractive shit faced? He was a drunk creeper at this point.

"Why n't?" Asked Drunk Creeper. "Wh'ya sussshhhh a bitch?"

Carter raised an eyebrow. Never has been less impressed with someone than he was this very moment.

"Bro, leave'im be," mumbled one of his friends. "We al'st at da bar." His friend pointed the bar a few paces up ahead from their spot.

"Listen to your friend. Go, drink with them. Enjoy yourself." He turned back to what he wanted to do originally, cross the street. Carter had nothing against drink, hell he liked tequila. But getting to the point of shit-faced drunk was just _not_ attractive in the slightest.

And that was when the Drunk Creeper thought he could lay his _hands_ on him. Carter was very protective of his self. He didn't like people touching him unless _he_ allows it first. It's what made him such an awkward turtle when his friends hugged him, or why he's such a spazz in a crowd.

"Because you're drunk, I'm just gonna say this once. And nicely. Let go of me."

"Ya g'tta drink wit'us!"

"I don't gotta do shit with you," responded Carter, getting ready to twist out of the Drunk Creeper's grip when another hand out of no where clamped around the Creeper's wrist forcing him to let go of Carter. Carter rolled his eyes, not ready to deal now with a knight in shinning armor no doubt. He could take care of himself thanks.

Holding his slightly bruised wrist, the Drunk Creeper had a tighter grip on him than he realized. It also doesn't help that he bruises easily. He looked at his knight, and maybe kinda felt like he was punched in the chest with how breathless he felt.

His knight in leather pants and loose tank top and rubber necklaces was seriously doing things to Carter that he hadn't felt ever. His cheeks warmed, and he definitely felt his cock stirring in his pants with _clear_ interest. But now isn't a time to pop a boner. It also isn't a time to take in the broad shoulders, fit body that demanded to be climbed, and good lord those cheekbones. He could write sonnets about those cheekbones. He also wants to lick those cheekbones. And everything else attached to those cheekbones. Was this guy a king in his past life or something?

Carter almost moaned when he made eye contact with his knight. His eyes, who even has eyes like these! Silver and gold eyes? What the ever living fuck? That's not natural. But...somehow...he couldn't imagine the guy having brown or even blue eyes. There was just something about the-

Shit...is his knight drunk too?

Looking at Drunk Creeper and then back at his Knight, he was able to confirm that, yes...his knight is drunk. His drunk knight with the all the sexiness. All the fucking sexiness.

He did not need this.

"Dude, getha f'ck off," slurred Drunk Creeper, pushing at Drunk Knight's grip, but for a drunk guy, his hands were pretty firm. Carter mentally scolded himself for letting his thoughts drift of other things his Drunk Knight could take firmly in hand. "Ya'hear me? Off!"

"You can't just go touching people like that," was Drunk Knight's response. Wow, not a slur in sight. Is he even drunk? "Especially not cuties like this one. You gotta romance him. Be nice. Care. Gotta treat him real good. Not be a dick." Drunk Knight looked back at Carter, grinning in that wide way only drunks were known to smile.

Carter was officially flustered. He's pretty sure his blush was noticeable from across the street. It's got to say something about his love life that these drunk words were the sweetest words he's ever received. What is his life right now? No really. What?

And that's when his Drunk Knight gets punched in the face by the Drunk Creeper, and it's almost laughable how quickly his Drunk Knight drops. Then again, he's drunk, and that punch was pretty sloppy. Even a sloppy punch can be painful.

"Freak," spat Drunk Creeper angrily. "Bitch should be grateful that I ev-

Carter laid the drunk out with one of his own punches, but he aimed lower. While Creeper was clutching himself between the legs to the horror of his plastered friends, Carter checked on his Drunk Knight.

"Hey, you okay?"

Drunk Knight's eyes were open, but his brow was furrowed in pain. When those dual colored eyes focused on him, Carter felt his cheeks warming again.

"Not a dick."

Carter chuckled, shaking his head. "That's right, buddy. You're not a dick. You think you can get up?"

No he couldn't. He was pretty disoriented. Fantastic.

"You remember where you live?"

"Egypt."

Carter laughed again, deciding that digging in the guy's pants to pull out his wallet and find out his address wouldn't be such a bad thing at this point. The guy seriously needed to sleep everything off. Hopefully, he doesn't have a concussion from the hit earlier.

Before he could look at the guy's drivers license, a taxi pulled up to the curb, and the driver rolled down his window. "Hey, you Horus Godson?"

A quick glimpse to the card, said yes, yes his Drunk Knight was. "Yeah."

"Great. Get in. The bar called with the address already."

"Perfect," grinned Carter. And hey, he could also get a rid to Percy's place at the same time. "Can you help me get him in the car?"

"No can do. Gotta stay behind the wheel at all times. Company policy."

"That's a shitty policy."

The driver shrugged, and unlocked the taxi. Carter wasn't sure how he did it, but somehow, he got his Drunk Knight into the taxi and they were speeding down the street. Is the man even _trying_ to drive speed limit?

"I'm nice," said Horus, leaning against Carter, even rubbing their cheeks together much to Carter's mortification. Oh sweet baby Jesus, what's he supposed to do? There's touching, and the smell of vodka, and the driver looking back at them all smug.

"Any hank-panky costs extra."

"Oh screw you," gagged Carter. Who the fuck would wanna get it on in the back seat of a cab, especially this cab?

"A threesome," grinned the driver, wagging his eyebrows.

"Never. Not even if men could get pregnant and we were humankind's last hope. Rather go extinct," he responded.

"Extinct," agreed Horus, wrapping his arms around Carter, and holding him close, glaring at the driver. "Can't talk to him like that!"

His Drunk Knight, back in action. Not even drunk punches keep him from protecting Carter's virtue.

"Is that right?" The driver asked, taking the corner so quickly, everything was thrown to the right of the car. Horus was pressed completely against Carter's side already from the close hug, but Horus may as well be wearing Carter's clothes with him at this point. "You two are so cute. How long you been together?"

"Not that it's any business of yours..." Carter narrowed his eyes to look at the driver's name listed on the tag by the window between the front and back seats. "Robert? You don't look like a Robert."

"What does a Robert even look like?" Harsh turn to the right again.

"Not you, and can you even _drive_ within twenty miles per hour of the speed limit?"

"Sure I can." The driver did not slow down. "I'm surprised your boyfriend hasn't tossed his cookies yet."

Carter made a face, reaching up and turning Horus' head away from where it was nuzzling into his hair. "Is that what you _want_ him to do?"

"Noooo," Horus whined, clutching tighter to Carter. Good thing too. The Driver suddenly slammed on his breaks outside a house, grinning.

"And time!"

Carter decided that very moment he was not going to ask the cabbie to wait for him to take him to Percy's place. He'll just use Horus' phone and call Sadie to come pick him up. Paying the driver with Horus' money, he got Horus on to the side walk with him and they watched as red headlights disappeared quicker than they should've in a residential area.

"C'mon handsome. Let's get you in bed."

"Mmmm, bed," agreed Horus, draping himself over Carter.

"Without me."

"Bah," muttered Horus, but still went along. Carter hadn't realized his Drunk Knight was mumbling about something until they got in the house and were in the middle of Horus' living room. The man had some serious taste, and money. Or maybe he's one of those who puts a shit ton of effort into the living room and the hidden rooms look like crap?

Anyways, he finally heard _what_ his Drunk Knight was mumbling.

"You want to take a picture with me?"

"Mhmm."

"...I don't know," he mumbled, getting Horus to sit on the couch.

"Memories, pretty one. My pretty one. Picture pretty."

Carter couldn't help it. He had to laugh. This sexy, drunk man, with his sweet drunk words, and knightly actions, and gorgeous house, and-

"Hey! Why are you taking your clothes off?" Yelped Carter as a shirt was thrown in his red face a second later. He held the tank in one hand, while the other was used to stop Horus from taking his pants off next.

"Pretty doesn't want to take picture, then I go to bed."

"I was laughing!"

"Oh?" Said Horus, with a happier tone than the pouting one he was making earlier. Carter is pretty sure his heart did a little flip at that. What is his life right now? "So Pretty takes picture?"

"That's not wha- oh my god stop stripping!" Carter grabbed Horus' hands where they were about to pull jeans down. The button was already snapped open and the zipper down. A pity his Drunk Knight didn't go commando. "I'll take the damn picture with you!"

"Great!" And for someone who was drunk, he was pretty quick and efficient in manhandling Carter into his lap and taking a selfie. "There, done!"

Carter was dazed. He really wasn't sure what just happened there, but looking at the picture, he definitely wants to take another one. And he demanded it immediately. Even went so far to take Horus' phone, slap any attempts (there was only one) of getting the phone back and retook the picture.

He really should be embarrassed, but by this point Carter decided to just roll with it. So what that he was sitting in the lap of the hottest guy he's ever met. So what his Drunk Knight was wrapped around him like a fuzzy baby panda, nuzzling his neck. So fucking what.

"There, that's much better," he commented, taking the time to send the picture to his phone, because there was no way his friends are gonna believe what happened without picture proof. He was about to put the phone down, when it started ringing.

Looking at the caller ID, he blinked in surprise to see his number calling. Must be Percy!

"Hello?"

 **"Carter! I've been worried sick, thinking you may have been kidnapped and sold into sex trafficking never to be seen again, but instead you're in the lap of some hot guy taking selfies?!"**

"...Yeah, that sums it about up."

 **"Brah** , **"** sighed the Hawaiian, not amused. **"I was really worried."**

" _E_ _kala mai i a`u_ ," he apologized. They've been friends since freshmen year of undergrad, and during that time, he's picked up some Hawaiian phrases. Like apologizing.

 **"Where are you?"**

"Uhh, not sure."

 **"Carter!"**

"What? Listen, I'll send you the address when I hang up, okay?"

 **"I don't like it, but fine. I'll come pick you up as soon as I get it."**

" _Mahalo_."

 **"** _ **`A`ole pilikia."**_

Carter made quick work getting the address from Horus, he was afraid if he went for the wallet in the man's jeans, it would initiate the stripping again. Not that it would be a _terribly_ bad thing, but shit. He needed to leave. And seeing more of then man will get him to stay and explore. Carter was pretty sure the line of consent here would be crossed too. And consent is important. Very important. He didn't do nonconsensual.

When he heard honking, Carter knows he pouted. He just knew it.

But apparently, that wasn't enough for Horus. The man gently pulled Carter's bottom lip with his teeth before kissing Carter so languidly that his Drunk Knight pulled such a deep moan from his lips that Carter swore his bone shook from the vibration. Carter has no idea how long the kiss took, all he does know is that it was fan-fucking-tastic and he wanted more. So much more.

But Percy didn't want him to be happy. The jerk honked his horn, again.

"Bye Pretty."

"Bye, my Drunk Knight," grinned Carter, stealing a quick kiss before he jumped up and was rushing out of the house.

After explaining everything that happened to Percy, and later Sadie when she showed up at Percy's place apologizing for not picking him up and that she was horribly sorry and that it would never happen again. Likely story, but being the awesome big brother that he was, he was still giving her, her Christmas present. For now...

Carter had no idea when he would ever see his Drunk Knight again, but for a drunk guy the man sure has game. He was curious what a sober Horus would be like, but he honestly didn't think that the man would contact him again. After all, the man was drunk. Who remembers their drunk escapades?

So, Carter never bothered to call or text Horus, but he decided to keep his number, just in case. For whatever reason. Okay, so maybe he might accidently call the man in three days if Horus doesn't call him first. He really wanted to get to know Horus.

Luckily the next day he gets a phone call.

"Hello?"

 **"Hey...are you the guy who brought me home last night?"**

"Um yeah. Horus...right?"

 **"Yeah...listen, I want to apologize about that shit. I was so fucking drunk last night and made a fool of myself."**

"Oh, you weren't that bad," grinned Carter, leaning back against the sofa. "You were quite the gentleman really."

There was snort. **"That's not what I would call it."**

"Wait." Carter flushed, scratching the side of his cheek. "You remember what happened last night? All of it?"

 **"...You wanna get some coffee?"**

Pulling the phone from his ear, he stared in shock at the screen that lit up showing off the picture of the two of them. He had set it as Horus' contact picture, because he was cheesy like that.

 **"Hello? Hey? You there?"**

"U-Um yeah. Sorry. You said, um, coffee? Us? Like a date?"

 **"Yes. Partly to apologize, and partly to get to know you. So, yeah?"**

Grinning, Carter started thinking what he could wear to their date. Holy shit he has a date with his Drunk Knight!

"Yeah."

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed Drunk!horus as much as I did! Please leave a review, and let me know what you thought!

Kisses,

Mischief


End file.
